Lil Sis
by Keydazy
Summary: Sophie can't stand Seth. The feeling is almost mutual.
1. Part 1

This is a Ryan - Sophie - Seth fic no slash - to quote Summer, "EW"

Enjoy.

Lil Sis

"Hello? I'm here. I brought bagels!"

"Seth, shut up!" whispers Ryan meeting his brother at the door

"Why are we- here take this" Seth hands Ryan his bag of groceries "Why are we whispering?"

Ryan leads Seth into the living room and points to the answer: a three year old sleeping on the couch

" I just got her to sleep. She's been crying for an hour and a half"

Ryan waits until Seth has followed him into the kitchen before giving him a 'dead arm'.

"and if you had gotten here _on time_, you would have been able to help me"

Seth wants to argue that with the new comic book store opening, Ryan should consider himself lucky that he came at all, but Ryan produces a glare and a punch that rivals no one.

"Dude. OW"

"Will you shut up?" Ryan hisses

Seth leans on the counter rubbing his arm and grumbling

" It's not my fault she cried, Ryan. Actually, it's Mom and Dad's fault for leaving us in charge. She does this every time" he jerks his head towards the other room

"Yeah, well, she's got to get used to it . Sandy and Kirsten are going to have to leave her with babysitter's sometimes"

"She's too spoiled." Seth grunts "I mean, what type of kid dissolves into tears every time her parents go out? She's too used to getting everything she wants."

Ryan takes cream cheese out of the fridge and turns to his brother "Seth, don't do that"

"Do what?" Seth asks gesturing with a half eaten bagel in his hand

"Act jealous of a toddler."

"I'm not jealous"

He's not jealous. He's not. He just he misses his parents. He goes to school on the other side of the country and gets a phone call once a week, while Sophie and Ryan get to see them anytime they want. And when he _finally_ gets to come home for spring break, his parents decide his second day back to take off for "Us Time" and he has to baby-sit. It's ridiculous that he should have to do _any_ work during a vacation. _Besides, Sophie hates him._

"_I'm not_" Ryan doesn't look convinced

"'dat bagel?" they both turn to see a pint sized Kirsten rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Hey, Sophie. Your up." Seth grins at little girl still sporting her 'little mermaid' pajamas.

"uh huh." she mutters giving Seth a look before turning to her other brother. "Wyan, I wanna bagel. "

"What do you say?"

"_Please"_

"Sure thing, little mermaid" Ryan throws her up in the air before placing her on the counter with a kiss.

Seth schmears half a bagel with the strawberry cream cheese he can't fathom why she likes, before handing it over to her.

"Here you go, Rosie Posie"

Sophie snatches the bagel from his hands with a "Don't call me Rosie Posie"

Seth grins "Oh yeah, this is going to be a _great_ day" The sarcasm is lost on the small child.

Ryan rolls his eyes at his siblings. "Sophums, Do you want to play outside after we eat?"

"Yes! Can we build sand castle, Wyan?"

Ryan swallows a bite of his own bagel "Uh, sure. You, me and Seth"

Sophie glowers at her brown haired brother "I don't think Sethy _knows_ how to build a good sandcastle"

"Yes I do." Seth crosses his arms indignantly. "And don't call me 'Sethy'"

"You do not _Sethy"_

"I do too _Rosie Posie_"

Ryan breaks it up "Sophie, why don't we go get you dressed so we can go out"

As soon as he places his sister on the floor she races to her room.

"See, she hates me" Seth states

"She doesn't hate you, she's three."

"That's easy for you to say. She just _loves_ _you_ 'Wyan'"

"I'm just around her more. Bond with her. Go help her get dressed"

"So I can spend ten minutes arguing with her about which way the tag goes? I'll take a pass on that one"

Ryan sighs. _Why does he have to baby sit __**both **__of them. _"Fine, then you can clean up this mess, _Sethy_"

Ignoring his brother's angry response he follows his sister up the stairs.

* * *

"That's _not_ how you do it, Seth"

Seth lets out a breath of air and bites his lip . _She's three. She's three. She's three._

"How do you want me to do it, Sophie?" his voice uncharacteristically cheery

"You're supposed to put it right heuh" she indicates the spot with a pudgy finger. "Wyan always puts the towuh heuh"

"Yeah, cause Ryan's just _so _perfect" Seth murmurs redoing his side of the castle

Sophie lets out a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"It's _still wrong_"

"What's wrong with it! It's just a lump of dirt!"

"well, it is!"

"Hey Linda Blair, can you _really_ make your head spin all the way around, or was that just for the movie"

Ryan walks up and sits on the edge of their sandbox "Hey, guys. How's the building coming?"

"Wyan, Sethy's doing it all wong" Sophie whines

"It's a backyard sand castle! You put the sand in the cup and turn it over. How can it be wrong!?"

Seeing a meltdown coming on for both Seth and Sophie, Ryan stands up, brushing the sand off the back of his jeans.

"Sophie. I brought my soccer ball home with me. You wanna play?"

Sophie nods enthusiastically

"Seth has to play too."

She frowns and goes to stand next to the blond boy "Does he have to play, Wyan?"

"Hey!" Seth gets ready to argue but then realizes what he's saying "No, wait. Never mind."

"Sophie, be nice" Ryan admonishes and for once Sophie keeps the rest of her comments to herself.

He turns to Seth "You're playing."

" I don't do Sports, Ryan. You know that."

Ryan tilts his head to the side and just stares. It takes Seth a few seconds to notice that Sophie is copying him right down to the raised eyebrow. Except, she looks a lot scarier.

"Fine" Seth relents. _Anything to get the little demon seed off his back_

"I'll go get the ball" Ryan says jogging towards the house

Seth squats down where Sophie is standing, hands still on her hips. "Sophie. Your shoes are untied. Here, let me help you"

"No! Don't touch 'em. I want Wyan to do it"

She yanks her foot back before Seth can even get the 'bunny ears' started.

He stands up and runs his fingers through his unruly hair. _Calm down_. _She's only three and she's your sister. Your evil little sister._

* * *

"Go ahead, Sophie. Kick it"

Sophie aims, tongue sticking out with concentration and manages to get the ball to Seth.

"Ok, Dude. Get ready" Ryan backs up and Seth winds for the kick.

He runs forward

Swings his foot

Misses

Looses his balance from the force of the kick and falls flat on his ass

"Ah!"

Ryan doesn't hold back his chuckle and of course his 'little shadow' does the same.

"Not funny" Seth murmurs as Ryan extends a hand to help him up

"Sethy can't kick" Sophie crows, her giggles growing exponentially

" Alright, I've had just about enough of you missy" Sophie tries to run but Seth catches up quickly swinging her over his shoulder and running circles around the yard.

Completely drained of energy, he plops Sophie on the front porch

"Again, Seth!"

"No, Sophie" Seth pants "I'm done."

"No! Please. You're no fun" Sophie crosses her arms and pouts

"Hey, I'm fun. I can be fun" he reaches down to pick Sophie up again

"Gimme piggy back ride, Seth!"

He glances at Ryan sitting on the lawn chair, who gives him an encouraging nod.

"Ok, Soph. Hang on".

So he was tired. Sophie was happy, she wasn't hating him anymore _and_ she called him 'Seth'."

* * *

"Oh man. I think I'm going to pass out" He puts his sister on the love seat before taking his place on the couch next to Ryan, who looks equally exhausted.

"Remind me _never _to pick her up again"

"Remind me never to let you convince me to join in". They must have been picking her up and running around the yard for at least two hours.

"Beer?" Ryan asks moving towards the kitchen

"Oh Moses, yes."

"Me too!" chirps the little ball of energy. Seth laughs. Sophie's not so bad when she's not acting like a Newpsie in training.

Ryan soon returns with two Coronas and a bottle of apple juice.

Seth takes a large pull from his drink before setting it down on the table.

"Wyan," Sophie pushes her bottle away "I wan't one -a those"

" No, Sophie. You can't drink this stuff"

"You got your own juice right there" Seth interjects pointing to the bottle

"That's apple juice. I want the juice you have"

Ryan stands "Sorry, kiddo" he turns to Seth "I'm gonna go order something for dinner so _you - know - who, _won't have to cook when they get home"

Sophie waits until he's out the room before moving over to Seth's part of the couch and snuggling up to his side.

"Seth? Can I have some, pwease?"

"Sorry Soph. You wouldn't like it"

Sophie puts her hands on her hips, giving the perfect impression of the 'Ryan glare'. "Why Not?"

"Because-" Seth stutters "Because this is grown up juice"

"Yowe not gwown up"

"Yes, I am"

"No yowe not. You go to school, and Mommy calls you huw 'baby boy' _and_ you have a woom here wight next to mine"

"I'm 22. I'm grown up, Sophie Rose"

"No yowe not Seth zekel" Seth rolls his eyes

"So? Whatever, Sophie. You can't have it either way"

"Yowe no fun, Sethy" _Oh, so we're back to Sethy_

"Fine. I'm no fun." Seth shrugs and starts heading for the kitchen ."Hey, Ryan! You're not getting Chinese again are you? Mexican food all the way man…"

Ryan gestures to the phone and Seth falls silent "Yeah… Sandy we're fine. In the living room. Ok… you too, bye."

"'Rents' checking up on us?"

"They'll be home in about an hour"

"Good. I want this nightmare to be over"

"What's the matter? I thought you liked Sophie now."

Seth walks toward the living room "She's… Oh Shit!"


	2. Part 2

I don't own the O.C - I believe the O.C. should be able to live free and happy in its own environment

Here's part two.

Enjoy.

Lil Sis- Part 2

"She's… Oh Shit!"

_He's frozen. He can't move. There Sophie is, raising the bottle to her lips and he can't get his fucking legs to work. Should he say something? __Don't drink that! Stop it! Drink Ryan's, not mine!_

Before he can chastise himself for his last thought, 'Super Ryan' bounds up, grabbing the bottle and spilling a good deal of it in his struggle with the toddler.

"Sophie, NO. Are you crazy? I said don't touch that!"

Seth's still in the same spot, mouth hanging open, because he's never heard Ryan speak to Sophie like that before. Ryan can calm Sophie down from the hairiest of tantrums without so much as a raised voice; not even his parents can do that. And he's guessing this is Sophie's first taste of angry, pre-Berkley Ryan.

Ryan's isn't surprised when Sophie's lip starts to quiver. He shouldn't have yelled like that. He saw her with beer, acted first and thought second. He didn't mean to sound so… well, mean. But he doesn't want to be the one to give Sophie her first beer. And definitely not at the age of three.

Taking a deep breath, he steps towards the child, arms outstretched "Look, Sophums…"

She looks at him, turns in the opposite direction and runs straight to Seth, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg.

Seth looks down at the small girl clinging to his jeans and he feels bad. But he also feels good. Sophie came to _him_ and it's oddly satisfying to have Ryan in the hot seat for once.

Ryan frowns. _This is new._

"Sophie, Sweetie, Come here…"

"No. You're mean" Sophie shouts. She squeezes her new favorite tighter.

Seth's smirks "Nice work, Dumbass"

Sophie turns her head in Ryan's direction "Dumbass" she repeats

Seth Laughs Hard. _Oh, man. This is getting better and better._

Ryan tries to get in Sophie good graces, but she's having none of it. Instead, she holds Seth's hand, follows him around and except for a few glares and the occasional "dumbass", which Ryan tries desperately to ignore, she doesn't acknowledge his presence.

* * *

Seth lies on the couch with Sophie sitting on his stomach.

"Who's the best brother?"

"You" Seth tickles her tummy

"And what's Ryan?"

"Dumbass!"

Ryan groans from the love seat. He shrugged off Sophie's cold shoulder at first. Ignored her when she planted kisses on Seth's cheek and sent glares his way. But they've been playing this game for ten minutes now and it's getting old. Fast.

"Sophie, would you stop saying that? And You." He points to the older child "Stop telling her it's funny"

"She's _only three_, Ryan. Lighten Up."

"Light- it up, Dumbass"

Sophie's attempt at copying him puts Seth in a new fit of laughter "Ah, man. That never gets old"

"Fine" Ryan shrugs and gets up from his seat "You can explain to _them _how their daughter learned the new word."

"Uh" Seth hasn't thought of that.

"Um, Sophie?" He taps the shoulder of the little girl lying on his chest. "Maybe you shouldn't say that word anymore".

Sophie picks her head up "What word, Sethy?" _She called him Sethy. That's soo cute._

"Dumbass"

Sophie giggles.

"Sophie" Seth crosses his arms and attempts at looking stern. "I'm serious"

Sophie copy's his pose. "Why?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy-" His train of thought is interrupted by a soft whimper from his new shadow

"Mommy? Daddy?" Her smile turns into a frown and her eyes well up with tears.

_Oh, man. Rule number one when babysitting Sophie. Never say anything that will remind her that Mom and Dad aren't here._

"Mommy. I want Mommmmy!" Sophie has a powerful set of lungs

"Sophie, Shhh. It's ok." Seth tries to get a squirming, wailing Sophie in his lap, but she's already in melt - down mode

" No… Mommy… Daddy… Mommy!"

"Come on, they'll be back soon"

Sniffle, hiccup then more howling

"Let's watch TV. Little Mermaid?."

Sophie lets out an ever louder cry and there seems to be no end to the tears in sight.

"Would you like another piggy pack ride, Soph? Huh? Uh, Uh…Beer? You want more beer Sophie?"

Seth doesn't understand her response- all her words are getting lost in the sea of sobs, tears and hiccups.

_He's close to tears himself. He just offered his three year old sister beer. He needs back up._

"RYYYAAANN"

No sooner does Seth let out his own cry than Ryan pops into the room

"What? What's the matter?"

"Ok. So, I might have mentioned Mom-"

"_Mommy. Where's Mommy_" comes a choked sob from the other end of the couch.

"-To Sophie"

It's Ryan's turn to smirk "Nice work, Du- Seth"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sophie, _please _stop crying" He raises his voice in frustration at his hysterical sibling. It doesn't help.

Ryan picks her up and the cries soften. He bounces her up and down a couple times before handing her to Seth.

As soon as Ryan lets go, she's crying louder than ever.

"She's ok." Ryan says over the noise. " Just comfort her. I'll be back soon" He strolls to the front door.

Seth sets Sophie back on the couch and runs after him

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here, alone, _with her" _He points to the emotional wreck that was once his scary little sister, still crying uncontrollably with a trail of snot dripping down her nose.

"I have to pick up the Mexican food, Seth. You're her new favorite. You can handle it." He smiles before opening the door and turning to his brother. "Oh and Change her clothes, please. They smell like beer"

Ryan ignores the cries of both children and is pulling out the driveway before Seth can think of a way to stop him.

* * *

Seth picks up Sophie. She howls. He puts her down. She still howls. Seth tries to bounce her like Ryan did. It doesn't seem to have the same effect with him.

Desperate, he tries a new approach. "Sophie let's go to the kitchen"

_Maybe, if she has something in her mouth, she won't be able to cry._

After putting her on a stool, he looks around the kitchen, _nothing appealing to a three year old… ahah! _

Reaching into the flower shaped jar on top of the fridge, Seth pulls out three big cookies.

"Soph-ie" He sings as he holds a cookie out in front of her "If you stop crying, I'll give you this coo-kie"

Sophie's crying stops for a moment

"No… **hiccup**… cookies… **sniffle**… 'fore dinnuh"

_Wow. Mom and dad have got her trained well._

"You can have _these _cookies. Cause I'm you big brother, right?" She nods

"And I'm taking care of you, right?" Another nod.

" So I'm in charge and I say you can have as many as you want, ok?"

After a few moments tears are replaced by sniffles and a grubby hand reaches out for the treat. Seth quickly hands it to her before the tears can start again.

"And. You can have _these_ cookies if you promise never to say 'smartass' again"

"I promise" Sophie agrees with a mouthful of chocolate chip.

Seth hands her the other two. This was easier than he thought.

Sophie munches while Seth catches his breath. He stares down at his shirt. It's wet and covered with snot and tears and dirt and it even smells like beer a little bit. Which reminds him…

"Sophie" The little girl looks up. Her face and hands are covered in chocolate. _How did she eat those so fast. Those cookies were bigger than she is._

Seth places his sister on the floor

"We need to get your clothes changed"

"No. Changed my clothes this mornin'"

"Yeah, but you gotta get out of that shirt. It's gross"

"It's not gross" Sophie huffs

"Sophie, Come on, please?"

"No."

He crosses his arms again "Sophie, I'm really serious this time"

She copy's his stance exactly and stomps her foot "I don't _want _to"

_She's baacck._

"Here" Seth goes to the jar and pulls out another cookie. He barely gets his fingers out of the way before she inhales it.

"Now will you get changed?"

Sophie nods happily

"Ok" Seth sighs "I'm gonna go upstairs and get you a shirt. You stay here"

"Seth. Can I have another cookie?"

"You want _another _cookie?"

"Oh Moses, yes" Sophie sighs.

_The whole 'copycat' thing is getting old. He doesn't want to be the favorite anymore. He wants to be in Rhode Island._

He puts the cookie jar on the counter "There you go. Help yourself. I'll be right back"

He's halfway up the stairs when he hears a crash followed by a scream and more wailing.

The seconds it takes to get back to the kitchen feel like hours. Seth runs in to see a crying Sophie surrounded by broken glass. Miraculously, the cookie jar is still in tact.

"Sophie, what happened?"

In the fresh batch of tears all Seth can hear is "cookie, vase, glass, foot"

_Glass? Foot? Oh, Crap._

"Sophie don't move, ok"

Walking around the glass and Seth plucks a still shaken Sophie from the middle of the mess, along with the cookie jar, and heads for the living room couch.

"Sophie, Honey. Let me see your foot"

Sophie pulls it away from him "No. It hurts"

"Sophie there might be broken glass in it and I gotta check"

"No." Sophie starts up again " Not you. I don't want you. I don't like you. Where's Wyan. I want Wyan to do it"

Seth throws up his hands "Sophie, Why do you _hate me_ so much?"

His mouth drops open when he realizes the little monster is actually considering the question. She takes her time, frowning in thought before she answers him.

"'Cause you never play with me like Wyan ... And yowe hair is too curly"

She has a point. He hardly ever comes home on vacations anymore. He always spends it following Summer where ever she goes with G.E.O.R.G.E. Plus, when he is home, he's too busy hanging out with Ryan, or going Chrismukah shopping, or trying to get Summer to come to Berkley to really pay attention to Sophie.

"I'll be home all Summer." Seth tries " We can play together then, I promise. I can't do anything about the hair thing though"

"Weally?"

"Yeah. Blame Dad and his Jew genes"

"You gonna play with me this Summer, all the time?"

"Uh, Sure. We'll hit a few clubs, have a few drinks" Once again the sarcasm doesn't register with his sister.

"Can I look at your foot now?" He holds his hand out.

"No. Don't touch it" She draws her foot in closer to herself and then puts her hands on her stomach.

"I don't feel good"

Steering clear of more tears Seth hands her more cookies.

"Here. Eat these. They'll make you feel better" Sophie stares at the cookies in her hand for a second, but then begins to munch happily.

"I'm gonna go uh, clean up the kitchen. You stay here. Stay off that foot"

* * *

Sophie just finishes her last cookie when the front door swings open and she hears her Daddy's voice

"Daddy! Mommy!" She hops over on one foot to greet her missing parents

Kirsten squeezes her daughter tight before standing back and asking "Sophie? What happed to your foot?"

"I banged it on a stool"

"Oh, poor baby. Where are the boys?"

"Sethy's in the kitchen" Sophie offers and Kirsten heads off in that direction

Sandy puts his bags down and holds his arms out wide. His daughter runs into them.

"Hey peanut. I missed you so much"

"Hi Daddy!"

Sandy spins her around a few times, but Sophie doesn't laugh. He stops when a strange smell catches his nose. He sniffs Sophie, frowns and sets her down.

"Sophie. What have you guys been doing today?"

She never gets a chance to answer.

* * *

Ryan quickly pulls into the drive way, not even noticing the car beside him.

He thought it was a good idea, to leave Seth with Sophie. Show him how difficult it is watching the kid alone. But 5 minutes out the door and he was panicking.

_His little Sister was upset and he just left her. With Seth.What if she got hurt? What if Seth did something stupid? He has the maturity of an eight year old. Seth can't take care of **his** little sister. _

Ryan drove as fast as he could to the Mexican restaurant and back.

He runs to the front door.

He rushes in to see Sandy about to kill his first born.

"Did you let my three year old drink?" Sandy fumes

"Dad, that's ridiculous. Why would you even ask me something like that?"

"Because she smells like beer and she just threw up on my shoes."

" And you still haven't told us why there's glass all over the floor" Kirsten adds.

"There's a good reason for all of that" Seth looks over at Ryan "Ryan, you wanna tag in, buddy?"

Sandy and Kirsten turn towards him. Neither of them look amused. In fact, they look downright pissed.

"Umm" Ryan holds up his bag " I brought Mexican?"

Sophie lifts her head off of her father's shoulder and smiles at him

"Nice work, Dumbass"


End file.
